dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Renaissance
The Renaissance was an advanced T-2 Typhoon. History The Renaissance made its first appearance at Rockford's Outpost 108. Supposedly, it was designed by a collaborative effort from the Dino Attack Team, Agents, Life on Mars exploration force, and a variety of other notable organizations. Its first mission was to traverse Adventurers' Island, stopping at various outposts to pick up the troops necessary for the planned attack on the Temple of Hotep III. Rockford offered to let Dust join the mission, but he declined. The mission was cut short when Carl Lutsky's strike force was attacked and defeated on the south coast. The Renaissance, along with another Typhoon, was among the vehicles tasked with their rescue. After depositing the wounded at the Aztec Village, the Renaissance flew to the rear guard camp to participate in the first attack on the XERRD Fortress. Elite agent Rotor and his crew, including Barry Jackson and Kuru, were given the opportunity to fly the helicopter and successfully lead the diversionary front of the attack, leading a fleet of nine Typhoon helicopters. The battle soon tipped in XERRD's favor after an air-to-ground missile destroyed two of the Typhoons. After Rotor destroyed the missile launcher with the Renaissance's own missiles, he was forced to retreat from Skeleton Mummies and zombified Mutant Pterosaurs. Rotor then turned the weapons on the rogue agent Dust's motorcycle and quickly cut off the agent's escape. Rotor then led the fleet of T-1 Typhoons away from the island to fight the skeleton Pterosaurs over the water. The helicopter was able to get troops on the ground during a break in the battle and quickly captured Dust. The Renaissance was used to coordinate the attack on the Temple of Hotep III. During the battle, the T-2 Typhoon was flown by a crew consisting of Hertz, Holly Vinyaya, Fate, and Lucky. The Renaissance was attacked by a Mutant T-Rex, crippling the helicopter's engine with its laser vision, and then Vinyaya fell out of the aircraft as it was fired upon by a T-1 Typhoon hijacked by Navi. Just after the first Mutant T-Rex was defeated, a second Mutant T-Rex finished off the Renaissance, killing Fate and downing the helicopter. At the crash site of the Renaissance, Lucky was eaten by the Mutant T-Rex, but Hertz managed to kill the beast with a salvaged oxygen tank. He was then rescued by Barry Jackson, Hotwire, Cabin, and Snake. Salvage of the Renaissance wreck occurred almost immediately after the end of the Temple of Hotep III battle. The news of the vehicle's crash shocked and horrified the Dino Attack mechanics involved with the project, who had never anticipated that it could be taken down on its first mission, especially in the manner Hertz and Vinyaya later reported it had happened. It also left a bad impression with the organizations involved in the collaborative effort regarding the team's piloting skills. The wreck of the Renaissance was ultimately transferred onto a larger transport vessel for repair and recommission, but not before surviving critical components were transferred over to a prototype of a second T-2 Typhoon that was sent to aid the final battle at Dino Attack Headquarters. It arrived just in time to play a critical role in Dr. Rex's defeat and earn the honorary name Rex, after the late Elite Agent. After the end of the war, the Renaissance was fully restored and became a central museum piece in showcases of Dino Attack technology. The mechanics involved would always push historians at the museums it was exhibited in to emphasize its crash at the Temple of Hotep III as more of a "heavy beating", and it often suffered being mixed up with and overshadowed by the Rex, which became far more famous in the public eye. Features The Renaissance was built specifically as a command vehicle during the final battle against the Maelstrom. It had advanced surge protection, top-notch communication equipment, and technologies that were necessary for its job. In addition to standard Typhoon weaponry, the Renaissance was equipped with missile launchers and extra weaponry to cover blind spots, including an anal turret located beneath the helicopter's tail. In length, it was a tail longer than the standard T-1 Typhoon. The tail of the helicopter was marked with the ID number T2-1.618. On the front, the word Renaissance was printed in renaissance font. Visually, it was easily distinguishable by the use of sand green coloration in lieu of the standard dark red. Trivia *The tail number of the Renaissance is the golden ratio. Category:Vehicles Category:That guy from that show Category:Dino Attack Team